


In Those Two Weeks

by GhostlyWitchAvenger



Series: Misc. Star Trek Ideas, Snippets, and Stories [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyWitchAvenger/pseuds/GhostlyWitchAvenger
Summary: S'chn T'gai Spock. The mind of the Enterprise. The fearless genius. An outsider who does not belong, a man of two worlds.“Who are you?”In this moment, he was none of these. He was simply a man, afraid for the one he cared for. His captain. His friend.What happened the two weeks Kirk was unconscious, and the weeks after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series  
> Will be continued...

This was torture.

 

Spock had thought that watching his captain - his friend - die, separated by a thin sheet of glass, was one of the worst things he had ever seen; ever experienced. It felt illogical, as were such views by most Vulcans on emotion since the awakening of Surak. Yet, watching James Tiberius Kirk struggle to form words, the pain tightening his features and the blood boiling in his veins before giving way to oblivion, he felt every mental shield he created to protect himself shatter.

 

_ I’m scared, Spock. Help me not to be. _

 

He had not felt such rage or despair since Nero, since the death of his mother, but mere seconds after the captain’s last breath he screamed the name of the man responsible. He wanted to kill the enhanced human; to throttle him until  _ he  _ drew his last breath, just like  _ his _ captain. If Nyota hadn’t stopped him when she did in San Francisco, his bloody hand gripping Khan’s black shirt so tightly he was stretching the material, he would have destroyed him. 

 

_ He’s our only chance to save Kirk! _

 

Thinking about it now, he was sure that there was a ninety-seven point zero eight percent chance that he would have followed through with his plan to end the murderer’s life, and a sixty-three point three two percent chance he would have been right behind him, if those seven words hadn’t been uttered. But they were, and they had forced him to freeze with his fist drawn back, stained green from his split knuckles, poised to strike for the thousandth time.

 

Having believed that Jim was gone from their lives forever, he threw himself into his emotions. He didn’t think twice about killing the terrorist, and he didn’t think twice about his own death. But the answer to the only problem he cared about was in the damn bastard’s blood.

 

_ I wanted you to know why I couldn’t let you die… Why I went back for you... _

 

It was in Khan’s blood, that he found his salvation.

 

Leonard McCoy synthesised a cure from the platelets as the revived Tribble purred and rolled in the corner. Nurse Chapel and M’benga wasted no time in removing the captain’s unresponsive body from the cryochamber, hooking him up to the necessary equipment to maintain his life after his heart restarted.

 

Spock thought watching Jim die was the worst thing he had to ever witness.

 

That paled in comparison to watching him struggle to stay alive after being brought back from the abyss. But he’d be damned if he were to let his captain - no, his friend - die a second time.

 

_ Because you are my friend. _

 

* * *

 

“I do not understand doctor.”

 

The Georgian doctor’s face reddened in frustration, lips pursed and nostril flared, “Have you not been listening, Spock?” His voice was harsh and his hands shook with barely contained rage. Leonard McCoy would have spoken louder - hell, he would have been shouting at the alien if it weren’t for the oppressive silence in the room, all because of the comatose male lying prone in the biobed beside them. A slanted brow raised as the Vulcan regarded the Chief Medical Officer before him. Bruises hung dark under tired eyes, and the muscles around his eyes were drawn tight in what seemed like an almost incapacitating headache.

 

“I have been listening to every word you have relayed to me, but I simply do not understand. Should the serum have not brought the captain back to full health?” 

 

All signs of irritation faded from McCoy’s face, leaving behind a bone-deep weariness, “It should have, but it hasn’t,” Blue eyes strayed from the First Officer’s face to scrutinise Jim’s vitals, which were dangerously low, “Even with Khan’s platelets restoring his cells at an accelerated rate, there are still many injuries that need to be addressed. Traces of radiation lingers in his system, and he suffers from several breakages in his vertebrae. That’s not even to mention the possible brain damage he might be suffering, which we can’t fully diagnose until he’s awake. To be frank, he’s a mess, Spock. There isn’t much we can do for him at this point besides try and fix his back.”

 

The doctor and the Vulcan stood in silence, both not wanting to think about the possible outcomes, but unable to help themselves nevertheless. 

 

“Is there anything I can do?” It was quiet and hesitant, unlike all of the other times Bones had heard him speak.

 

“Yes, just make sure that the bastard who did this doesn’t get away with it.”

  
“With pleasure, Dr. McCoy.”


End file.
